


For Your Benefit

by bonnieanonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: When Seungcheol walks through the door, the apartment is silent.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	For Your Benefit

When Seungcheol walks through the door, the apartment is silent. It’s dark, despite it only being early afternoon. Everything feels off, and it’s with careful steps he follows the only source of light he can discern, leading him to their bathroom.

He finds Jeonghan on the bathroom floor. He’s on his back, legs sprawled out in front of him and a towel covering him up where his sleep shirt doesn’t reach. His eyes are closed, his body seemingly relaxed in sleep.

Seungcheol's on his knees next to him within a second, hands touching him as softly as he can, worried he might hurt him.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

“Seungcheollie,” Jeonghan’s eyes are droopy, face swollen from a good nap. His whole body is relaxed and comfortable, but it isn’t enough to ward off his feelings of worry.

“Why are you on the floor, Jeonghannie?”

His question makes Jeonghan pause. His whole body freezes, his shoulders hunching, and the flush that starts spreading across his face would be cute if it didn’t make Seungcheol’s insides go cold with fear.

“What’s wrong, angel?” he urges as gently as he can. Jeonghan’s face shutters, emotions leaving him even as the flush grows more intense.

“I did something stupid.” Jeonghan finally mutters out.

“What do you mean ‘stupid’? You’re worrying me, baby.”

With a sigh, as if this entire exchange was beneath him, Jeonghan pulls the towel on his lap up and lifts his legs, so Seungcheol gets a clear look at his crotch and butt.

He has to bite back a laugh.

“Oh, baby,” he says, mustering as much sympathy as he can. Between Jeonghan’s legs, dangerously close to his most intimate part, are two long strips of wax. The rest of him is mostly smooth, the places where hair should be now only dusted a soft red. The only part of him still hairy must be what’s covered with the wax.

“Do _not_ make fun of me, Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan bites out, brows furrowed angrily. Seungcheol smothers another giggle.

“I’m not! I promise, angel.” He takes a calculated risk and runs a hand over Jeonghan’s stomach in an attempt to placate his prickly mood, to his great pleasure, Jeonghan doesn’t push him away.”Why haven’t you finished?”

“ _B_ _ecause_ ,” he whines out, eyes trained on the ceiling.”I can’t get a good grip! The angle is all weird, and now the wax is _really hard_ and it hurts so fucking bad!”

“So...?” Seungcheol is pretty sure he knows where this is going, and he’s not sure he likes it.

“You have to do it.”

“I-” Jeonghan fixes him with a look that’s so withering the words die in his throat.”Of course.”

Wasting no time, Seungcheol gathers his resolve and reaches for the wax strips. To no surprise, he’s barely able to touch the wax strips before Jeonghan is protesting loudly, gripping his wrist trying to stop him.

"Okay, okay!" He tries to placate him, hands held up in defeat. With a sigh, he looks from Jeonghan’s face to the wax strips nestled between his cheeks. With renewed resolve, he gives Jeonghan a serious look."Here's what we're going to do: you'll count to three, and on three I'll rip them both off, clean and easy, okay?"

Jeonghan regards him with a skeptic look.

"Okay." Jeonghan doesn’t sound like he’s a fan of Seungcheol’s solution, but it seems he realizes the futility of the situation. After a second, Seungcheol is met by a crooked little finger in front of his nose."Promise you'll do it on three."

"I promise, baby." Seungcheol doesn’t let himself hesitate before he hooks their fingers.

"Okay," Jeonghan repeats, mostly to himself. Seungcheol watches him lie back again, eyes on the ceiling, hands clutching the pink towel still on his stomach. He mentally notes that he hasn’t kissed him since this morning, something that would need to be corrected as soon as this was over."One."

Seungcheol knows the consequences for what he’s about to do will potentially be severe, but he also knows his boyfriend, and sometimes it is better to simply act without letting him think about it.

"Tw-"

The noise Jeonghan makes when he rips the wax strips off is something between a scream and a whine. Seungcheol can tell, by the redness of his skin and the tears that immediately form in his eyes, that it must have hurt. A lot.

Which is why he doesn't protest when Jeonghan delivers a slap to his arm for his betrayal.

"You asshole!" he shrieks out. A few more slaps follow his first one. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Ow," Jeonghan moans out, pained laughter dulling the severity of his anger.”You lied!”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Seungcheol says as he discards the wax strips into the waste bin. He’s only a little bit sorry, mostly he’s pleased with himself for being the one to trick Jeonghan for once.”I didn’t want to give you the chance to change your mind.”

“I’m never doing this myself again.” Jeonghan’s face is still bright red, and he’s got stray tears rolling down his temples. Seungcheol can’t resist leaning down and kissing them away.“Qualified beauticians only.”

“Mm,” Seungcheol hums in agreement. Working his way down to Jeonghan’s lips for a proper kiss.”Only the most capable hands are good enough.”

“Speaking of capable hands.” Jeonghan murmurs against his lips. Seungcheol hears him rustle with something, and his insides grow warm when a bottle is deposited into his hands. He glances down at it, expecting a fresh bottle of lube, but what meets his eyes is a small, unfamiliar bottle. _P_ _ost wax soothing balm._

“This is for your benefit. So now you have to take responsibility.”

Seungcheol snorts, then presses another kiss to Jeonghan’s temple.

“Of course.”


End file.
